Disappear
by Anise Nalci
Summary: A strange incident causes Mikan to realize that her Alice isn’t the Nullifying Alice, but the Alice of Alice Control: to copy, steal or erase Alices. Suddenly her formerly tranquil life at the Alice Academy has been transformed, becoming a weapon...
1. Discovery

**Disappear**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer

_I do not own any characters presently linked with Alice Academy (Gakuen Alice) at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

_---_

Summary

_A strange incident causes Mikan to realize that her real Alice isn't the Nullifying Alice, but the Alice of Alice Control: to copy, steal or erase Alices. Suddenly her formerly tranquil life at the Alice Academy has been transformed and well-kept secrets will be revealed._

---

Prologue:

Discovery

**---5 years ago---**

It was a pleasant day at the academy for Mikan Sakura, eleven years old. Everything was sunny, happy, birds were singing –

It was so ironical that a perfect day could go so wrong.

"Mikan, want to go to Central Town?" Yuu asked Mikan, when she met him. "I need to get several things, and Hotaru needs some mechanical stuff."

Mikan smiled and greeted her best friend.

"What? No hug today?" Hotaru asked with raised eyebrows.

"What? You wanted a hug?" A wide-eyed Mikan asked. This was a first for Hotaru. "Sorry, Hotaru, I thought –" Mikan was about to say: "I thought you hated me hugging you," but instead hugged Hotaru. It was rude after all, not to hug Hotaru when she expected her to, wasn't it?

_Wham!_

(Invention no. 37 – the newly improved target-accurate idiotgun. Specially for idiots like you-know-who. Never misses its target, once target is keyed in.)

"Waaa! Hotaru, you wanted a hug! Why hit me with your idiot gun?" Mikan whined.

"I asked why there were no hugs today, not to give me one, idiot."

"Hotaru," Mikan was still weeping.

"For best friends, you two sure are different," Yuu observed.

Mikan sighed, surprisingly grown-up for her age now at this moment. "Well, Hotaruis my best friend –"

"Hi, Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu," Ruka approached them. Behind him, his best friend, Natsume Hyuuga, slouched over next to him, looking elsewhere.

"Ruka! Natsume!" Mikan yelled happily. "Yuu and Hotaru are all going to Central Town. Want to come?"

"Don't be silly," Natsume said. "I've got better things to do." Truthfully, he was due at a mission soon, and Persona had specifically told him to remain in school grounds, until the signal was given.

"What?" Mikan was sad. "But, without you, Mr. Jinno won't let me go!"

"Tough luck," Natsume said, still looking elsewhere.

"Grrr, you're so mean, Natsume," Mikan told him.

"Whatever. Just get away. I don't want to see your stupid face," and he sauntered off.

"Arrgh! He is so infuriating!" Mikan yelled.

Mikan was soon to find out the reason why Natsume did not agree to going to Central Town. After walking a while, Natsume suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Natsume!" Ruka yelled.

All of them ran to the spot where Natsume lay, clenching his fists together, his face contorted into undeniable pain. This was the second time Mikan saw him like this, and she was scared to death. Hotaru, as calm as usual, used some fancy remote control to summon the floating thingy which they all used. But just as they were trying to get the invention to work, it failed and the invention seemed to disintegrate.

"Wha – What's going on? Mikan, are you using your Nullifying Alice?" Ruka exclaimed in surprise, noticing the invention's condition.

"No!" Mikan cried. "Why would I? I care for Natsume too!"

"According to my Alice detector, _someone_ is using a Nullifying Alice. And the person is nearby." Hotaru's eyes narrowed at Mikan.

(Invention no. 38 – the Alice detector. To detect Alices and their sources up to a range of 5 miles.)

"Get him!" A familiar voice cried.

It was Reo, with some of his cohorts.

"You never give up, do you?" Ruka yelled. He tried to use all his pheromones, but –

"It's the Barrier Alice!" Yuu cried. "You'll never get past it!"

"Wait, Reo, someone's using the Nullifying Alice against me!" one of the cohorts cried, as the Barrier Alice weakened.

"It's that little brat. Don't worry, 'that person' will take care of it," Reo called over, as he managed – together with one of his other cohorts, to isolate Natsume from the others.

"Who on earth is 'that person' anyway?" Mikan yelled. "Oh my goodness, what's going on with my Alice?" Mikan's Alice began to weaken, and the Barrier Alice guy managed to increase the Barrier.

Reo laughed, an evil, unfeeling laugh. "A Nullifying Alice against another Nullifying Alice. You know her – or should know her – better than anyone else, child." He pointed to a woman, who wore a black hooded sweater, long black slacks and black sunglasses. "Okay, now, let's teleport him –"

"_No_!" Mikan yelled, and suddenly, a burst of fire engulfed the man with the Alice of Teleportation.

"Reo, she's – she's not got the Nullifying Alice – she's –"

"The Alice of Alice Control?" Reo looked incredulous.

"It was his!" the woman cried.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Hotaru took the idiot gun (it was the only thing closest to a weapon that she had) and struck the woman who appeared to weaken Mikan's Nullifying Alice.

"Ouch!" the woman cried. The sunglasses fell to the ground and broke, while the hood fell down, revealing long brown hair and brown eyes.

"What the –?" Yuu cried. "This is no freaking illusion –"

"She looks like –"

"Megumi! We have to run! The chaos has attracted others!" Reo cried.

Mikan stared at this woman called Megumi. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Suddenly, she felt an intense pain in her abdomen, and fell down to the ground, curled up in a ball.

"Megumi!" Reo called. The woman named Megumi turned around.

"Wait!" Mikan tried to cry, but the pain – it was too unbearable.

And Reo and his cohorts (including the woman called Megumi) had escaped.

---

"What the –! How dare he?" Jinno yelled, and lightning bolts seem to come out of his eyes, as he and Narumi heard the tale from the four of them. They were all at the hospital now, in Natsume's ward, discussing the strange event. Mikan was in the next bed, now sleeping peacefully.

"Sir, there was another thing," Yuu began hesitatingly. "There was a fire that engulfed the teleporter. I don't know what it means, but I doubt it could have been from Natsume, and Reo said something along the lines of the Alice of Alice Control and they were talking about Mikan–"

"The thing I don't get is how they managed to infiltrate the academy so easily. There must be a spy somewhere in the academy –" Narumi tried to evade the question, but Hotaru interrupted and told him to tell them more about the Alice of Alice Control.

"I sorry children, but this is classified information. Please leave," Jinno interrupted, and shooed them out of the room.

"But –" Ruka began. Hotaru pressed the palm of her hand to the wall, with an expressionless face.

Jinno paid no heed and closed the door after them.

"What is the academy going to do about this, Narumi?" Jinno asked.

"You do know that the incident before could very well repeat itself, don't you? Only this time, the magnitude of it might very well be worse."

"The AAO is getting stronger. I can't believe they managed to infiltrate without using disguises or anything –"

"The real problem is that trouble-maker Sakura. We've not had a day of peace since she's entered the academy. And now, to find out she has an even more powerful Alice, an even more dangerous and deadly one – I'll ask Persona to take her under his wing."

"What?" Narumi cried in shock. "But – that would break her heart! She loves her Special Ability class! For her –"

"You were always a weak judge of character, Narumi. This girl is too much like 'that person' to be given lax. Who knows what she could do if she was free to do whatever she wanted within the academy?"

"'That person' was her mother! Of course she'll be like her! They're related! And the only reason why that incident happened years ago was precisely because the students weren't free to do what they wanted. I should know; I was one of them!" Narumi yelled, waking Mikan up, but Natsume still seemed still, as if he was sleeping.

"Mr. Narumi! Mr. Jinno!" Mikan cried happily, but then her face contorted with pain. "Oh, my – what's – why's there so much pain?"

"That's it. I'm calling Persona," Mr. Jinno announced.

"Wha – Why? Mr. Narumi?" Mikan's eyes, already teary because of the pain, was filled with shock and confusion.

"Mikan, I think you should know something. We believe your Alice isn't Nullification as we previously thought."

"But – my Alice – I can nullify Alices, objects –"

"Yes, that's very true. But Mikan, the reason why you thought your Nullification Alice was your Alice was because when you were young, you had been exposed to a source of Nullification Alice. See, your real Alice is the Alice of Alice Control."

"Wha – What's that?" Mikan's eyes, afraid at the seriousness in Narumi's face, showed fright and confusion.

"It's the Alice which allows you to use other people's Alices and manipulate theirs. It's very rare; only one other person was reported to have it."

"Who's that person?"

"He's dead now. But he was a teacher at this academy, one of the Dangerous Abilities."

"What? Does that mean –?"

Persona entered at that moment with Mr. Jinno. "So this is my new student? Well, I'm not surprised. The life force I sense from this girl is far from normal. And she's already used her Alice before?"

"We believe the first time she used it was when she was a baby. Mr. Noda confirmed it, when he had traveled into the past. He met 'that person' carrying her to a relative's house, so she must have been very young, so young she has no recollection of it. Today was the second time she used it; she gained her partner's Alice," Jinno remarked.

"Natsume's?" Persona's eyebrows were raised. "That must have hurt. But Natsume's Alice itself is a very dangerous one." Persona shook his head. "I told him to stay here for the mission. I suppose he was still worn out from the last one."

"I still think that the AAO had tampered with something, perhaps sent a spy –" Jinno remarked, but was interrupted by Narumi.

"We believe every time she uses her Alice, it causes intense pain –"

"So hers is the fourth type, eh? Poor little kitty."

"Fourth type?" Mikan asked, looking at Narumi.

"My recommendations are to send her away for a while, to study her Alice further. Then, when we have enough knowledge, we can use her as a tool against the AAO. I'll see the executives to confirm that this will be our course of action?"

"Tool? Course of action? Send me away? What is he saying, Mr. Narumi?"

But Narumi remained silent.

Persona smiled at her confusion. He bent low so that he and Mikan were both at eye-level and patted Mikan's head with his gloved hands. "Listen, child," he said. "From now on, you must realize that you are no longer just a student at the academy. You're gifted with a very powerful and rare Alice, and that cannot be put to waste."

Mikan looked down. "No, I suppose not."

"Besides, look on the bright side," Persona added. "Since we have your Alice now, we don't require Natsume's to go on missions."

"Natsume – won't go on missions – anymore?" Mikan's usually cheerful face was in serious thought.

"Well then, I'll do it," Mikan agreed.

Unbeknownst to them, eyes that burned like ruby frowned underneath the next bed in the ward and three other students looked shocked at overhearing the conversation on a laptop.

---

Author's Note:

Hooray! My first GA fanfic! This plot bunny never left my head for a minute. I think Ruka must have made sure there was a good supply of carrots in my head, because I never forgot about this plot for a minute, even though I'm busy updating my other fics (or at least, I should be).

Anyway, I hope my lovely readers will care to drop a review, okay? Natsume will take care of any flames, and if that doesn't work, Mikan can nullify them – well, sort of. Lol. Maybe I'll get Hotaru to invent a special kind of invention to filter out all flames. Lol.

This chapter was such a breeze. Hope you guys love it. I know I do.

The one and only,

lianneharmony


	2. Found

**Disappear**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer

_I do not own any characters presently linked with Alice Academy (Gakuen Alice) at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

_---_

Summary

_A strange incident causes Mikan to realize that her real Alice isn't the Nullifying Alice, but the Alice of Alice Control: to copy, steal or erase Alices. Suddenly her formerly tranquil life at the Alice Academy has been transformed and well-kept secrets will be revealed._

---

Chapter 1:

Found

**---Present day---**

There is no Mikan Sakura in the Alice Academy, if you wanted to ask for her.

Not that Mikan had died or fallen sick or had quit or anything. She simply – disappeared.

That was five years ago. Some things had changed since then. For example, Hotaru Imai, best friend to Mikan Sakura, was very antisocial. If she had been cold and calculating five years ago, she was colder now, and her face was expressionless. People pitied Hotaru Imai for having lost her best friend, including Yuu Tobita, who knew faintly what had been going on.

Ruka Nogi did not seem as happy as he used to be. He seemed troubled, partly because of the burst of sunshine that was Mikan Sakura having disappeared, and partly because he was worried for his best friend, Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume Hyuuga was a bad student anymore in the sense that he skipped class and everything. His hatred for the academy, however, seemed to have grown, and he seemed so aggressive and frightening. He prowled around the academy in the shadows, sometimes on missions, sometimes, as if he was looking for something he lost. He was almost as antisocial as Hotaru Imai, barely even talking to Ruka.

---

Hotaru had not given up on her best friend. She was determined to find out the truth behind Mikan's disappearance, knowing that the academy must have had something to do with it, after watching the video of five years ago, when she had left a tiny camera on the wall of the ward and watched the whole episode on her laptop.

So, the very next day, when Mikan disappeared, and narumi claimed to know nothing about it, Hotaru knew he was lying, although he was a very good actor in pretending to be worried bout Mikan. Or perhaps he was. He had, after all, been against Mr Jinno's and Persona's recommendation of how to handle the situation.

Hotaru spoke of this to Yuu. But Yuu was worried of the risks of such an operation.

She couldn't ask Natsume. Natsume wouldn't give her the time of the day.

She realized that she still had pictures of Ruka's embarrassing moments. She confronted him, and after much blackmailing, she managed to convince Ruka to become her accomplice.

She first started searching up on the incident, but nothing came out.

"The academy must have covered it up. You know what? I'll ask the animals whether they remember anyone with the Alice of Alice Control."

It was to no avail. However, Ruka had managed to find out that one of the birds saw a picture of a girl resembling Mikan in Mr. Narumi's quarters.

("What?" Ruka flushed. Obviously, Ruka now thought of Narumi as a pedophile.)

"This isn't Mikan. It's someone else," Hotaru looked at it quizzically when Ruka had obtained the picture.

"And look at it," Hotaru continued. "Although she does look like Mikan, look at how old Mr. Narumi looks. He looks at least twenty years younger."

"Twenty years younger," Hotaru repeated to herself, deep in thought.

"Oh my goodness!" Hotaru began typing on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Ruka asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hotaru replied. "I'm looking for the list of Alice Academy alumni students from twenty-two years ago. Mr. Narumi graduated then, and I think the girl in the photo must have too, because of their uniforms. If not, she would have graduated around that time, seeing that they're both high school students in that picture."

Ruka looked at the laptop and read out the names: "Here's Mr. Narumi's name! Wait a second, do they have pictures of the students too?"

"Let me check." After a while searching, Hotaru seemed to have stumbled upon a sort of yearbook for Mr. Narumi's senior year.

"Oh my goodness," Hotaru said.

Ruka followed her gaze. There was a picture of that woman in Mr. narumi's photograph. Under it read the name 'Megumi Sakura'.

---

Persona walked into the Northern Forests, making sure he was not being followed. For the past five years, Natsume, who he considered his masterpiece, had taken a liking to trailing him. He almost regretted teaching Natsume the technique of shadowing victims of his missions, but –

Two could play that game. Persona, however, had to be extra careful, especially since the pupil seemed to do better than his teacher.

As soon as Persona reached the foot of a rocky mountain, he pulled a stone out. Immediately, he found himself inside the mountain.

"When can I go back?" a small voice asked.

"You have to understand, child, you might not ever be able to return to the academy, at least the one in Japan, anytime soon. You might be sent off to other academies overseas. You've been such a good girl for the past five years, studying hard and perfecting your Alices and allowing us to learn more of your primary Alice."

"It's been tiring."

"But worth it," Persona replied. "You are one of the academy's finest tools. Although your Alice doesn't allow you to have the same strength of Alice as the person you gain the Alice from does, it is useful. And although it is volatile and – yes, I know it is painful – it will do the academy much credit."

"When can I go back, though? I miss my friends, especially –"

"Perhaps never, child. I keep telling you that."

"I can keep dreaming, can't I?"

"Dreams never come true."

"They do if you work hard enough for it. And I'm sure that I'll meet everyone again. I need to see them, to tell them not to worry. I can't believe I decided listen to you and allow myself to 'disappear'. I should have said goodbye, at least not to let them worry."

Persona sighed. "You should not worry about such trivialities."

"They're my friends!" Angry honey-brown eyes flashed angrily, or at least, they seemed to, for Persona, given that those very eyes were hidden underneath a blindfold.

Persona said nothing, and left.

The person chained to the chair hung her head. From underneath the blindfold that covered her eyes, she began to cry.

---

"Hello?" Persona spoke into the telephone.

"Ah, the rest of the executives wanted to let you know that there's been a change in plans. We've been observing the child for the past 5 years, through the surveillance cameras –"

"And?" Persona said, through bated breath.

"Well, the girl is clearly one of those idealists. We need to persuade her that destroying the AAO is the only way –"

"What does this mean?"

"Allow her to have a companion when she departs. The companion would be able to influence her that the destruction of the AAO is crucial. Let's see. Her partner –"

"But he hates the academy, and he has to go on several missions. With all due respect –"

"With all due respect? Persona, let me remind you, destroying the AAO is a far more important mission. Besides, although your protégé hates the academy, he will never willingly betray it. We do, after all, have his sister."

"Why not let Narumi go? He is under the academy, and much less dangerous –"

"Oh, she can take them both. It makes no difference. The only thing important at the moment is to make sure that while we are busy influencing her, Reo and other leaders of the AAO will be unable to snatch her."

"Yes," Persona said, through gritted teeth.

---

"How is she?" Narumi asked Persona anxiously, when Narumi met him. He wanted to see how the child was doing.

"Just the same as before. No real change. Actually, I'm surprised the child hasn't decided to use her Alice to break out of here."

"The child doesn't believe in rebelling against authority."

"Unlike 'that person', huh?"

"She believes in gradual change."

"Gradual change?" Persona smiled. "She's very unlike her."

"When may I see her?" Narumi changed the subject.

"If you want, well, the academy has spoken to send her a companion from the academy. They also said that her partner should be allowed to go, but I don't think – Natsume still has plenty of work –"

"Why does the academy want her to work with a student all of a sudden?"

"They believe that after a long period of isolation, she might be unable to handle social interactions anymore. After all, for the past five years, she hasn't seen anyone face to face. – So, will you go?"

"No – I –"

"Don't let your hard work go to waste Narumi. You know, everything you worked towards –"

Narumi sighed.

"So I guess I'll have to take Natsume."

"He hates all of us."

"Not her."

---

"Natsume."

Natsume's head jerked to the side to see Persona. "What the hell's your problem?" Natsume muttered angrily.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Persona smirked.

Natsume saw Persona smirking and didn't like it. "Stop smirking like that. What do you want?"

"Oh oh, very touchy, I suppose. Can it be because of her?"

"Don't be silly," Natsume scowled.

"Oh well, I suppose I should speak to Ms. Imai. After all, Mikan Sakura was her friend. I just thought, you know, since you're her partner and all that you might want to know something about this whole situation."

"You think I'm stupid?"

"No, you are just unaware of the whole facts."

"That being how you took her away and forced her to disappear, to make her into a puppet for your own means?"

"Ms. Sakura willingly went."

"Liar. You told her I wouldn't go on missions anymore. I was awake that time. I heard the whole thing. That's the only reason –"

"No. I said you wouldn't _be required _to, not that you wouldn't go. You went willingly of your own accord. Which served the academy's purposes," Persona smiled.

"You bastard. You take her away, and then you have this conversation with me."

"It was actually very good that we managed to isolate her. We managed to study her Alice, and you returned to the way you were before you met her."

"Fuck off."

"Now, now, don't swear, Natsume. I doubt she'd like it."

"Get lost."

"You're coming with me."

"Wha – what?" Natsume asked, shocked.

"You have to come with me. I need to show you something."

Natsume followed Persona into the Northern Forests. "Seems familiar."

"Well, you should know. You've followed – or should I say, tried to follow me – many times before."

Natsume grunted. "I've never been to this part."

"That's because I was clever enough to steer you off course," Persona said, in satisfaction. He pulled out a stone.

"What the –?" Natsume yelled, as he found himself – inside the mountain?

Far across the space inside the mountain, Natsume saw a young girl sitting down on a chair, facing the wall. Perhaps about his age –?

"Child?"

"Persona?" A small voice rang out. It sounded eerily like –

"I've brought a friend to accompany you out of the academy when you meet the executives."

"Oh, who is it?"

"Why isn't she turning around?" Natsume whispered.

"She's blindfolded," Persona replied.

"Wha –?"

Persona went over and turned the chair around. "Remember Natsume?"

"It's him?" The girl's face lit up in a smile, so very familiar.

Natsume stared in stupefaction as he recognized the girl in the chair.

It was Mikan Sakura.

---

Author's Note:

O-kay… So I got 159 hits and out of them all, only one reviewed… Hmm, does that mean the story's bad?

Oh well. This chapter was a little difficult to write. As you can see, Ruka's joined forces with Hotaru as Yuu (goody-goody-two-shoes) is afraid to investigate the strange occurrences of that day. Narumi and Persona still don't get along well. Natsume's hurt by Mikan's disappearance, although he doesn't know it. And something more sinister awaits in the next chapter as Mikan and Natsume meet the executives… Interested? Then review!

Love you all,

lianneharmony

Shoutouts:

**midnightblue123 **– thanks for reviewing. Glad I made it as un-OOC as possible. I like continuing a fanfic the way it is.


	3. Importance

**Disappear**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer

_I do not own any characters presently linked with Alice Academy (Gakuen Alice) at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

_---_

Summary

_A strange incident causes Mikan to realize that her real Alice isn't the Nullifying Alice, but the Alice of Alice Control: to copy, steal or erase Alices. Suddenly her formerly tranquil life at the Alice Academy has been transformed and well-kept secrets will be revealed._

---

Chapter 3:

Importance

Natsume could only stare.

"Oh, Persona, thank you, thank you!" Mikan cried. Dressed in a simple long nightgown with sleeves, it seemed like she was a nymph imprisoned, now crying with joy at the prospect of release. Tears dampened the blindfold and ran down her cheeks.

"He'll be accompanying you, child. I'll tell the management you need to prepare for the headquarters of the executives."

"Oh, good."

Natsume frowned. What the hell was going on?

---

As soon as both Natsume and Persona had left Mikan inside the mountain, Persona told him, "This case about Ms. Sakura, Natsume, it must be kept secret."

"Why?" Natsume's voice was bitter. "Why in fucking hell should I listen to you? Why shouldn't I tell everyone? They all miss her. And you're going to use her. You kept her in that hell-hole for five years, cut off from all her friends. Why should I listen to you?"

Persona clicked his tongue. "Natsume, Natsume. You really should mind your language. But, as you have heard, you're going to accompany Ms. Sakura, do you know that?"

"For what reason?"

"Ms. Sakura is summoned to speak to the executives of the school."

"The executives of this school? My, it must be pretty important, then," Natsume said drily.

"It is," Persona said with utmost seriousness. "You do know that the AAO has gained several new recruits and have threatened to expose Alices to the real world and sever the academy's ties to other corporations, right?"

"Of course. That's why I'm being sent to more missions."

"Well, the executives have spoken to top-secret government agents. Not many people in the government know about Alices, not even the prime minister or the royal family of Japan, as the nature of the Alices must be kept secret. These agents have been closely involved with people with Alices or are Alices themselves. Now, they have reported that should the AAO succeed, it might lead to world-wide war so that all Alices alone dominate the world, meaning a third world war, except more devastating than before, because of technology nowadays and Alices revealed all over the world. It seems that the AAOs in other countries who have ties with us on this matter have been eradicated, so Japan is the only country who still reports the existence of AAO."

"And?"

"Mikan Sakura's real Alice could be the final weapon we need to quench the AAO. There is only one problem."

"I thought there might be," Natsume continued in the same bored, monotonous tone.

"AAO is on the alert for opportunities of kidnapping her. That is one of the reasons why we isolated her. And her powers are very self-destructive, besides being dangerous and life-threatening. She also has not managed to perfect her Alice, which, it seems, in a case like this, is almost impossible. And although she has gained some special Alices which she could use to defend herself, it is still dangerous for her to travel without some extra means of defense, as the AAO will be able to deactivate and remove any weapons she is carrying immediately. That is why the executives have asked for her to have a bodyguard of sorts, like you. You were never isolated because you could always summon your Alice and control it with a level that Ms. Sakura never would be able to dream of. Because of your immense knowledge on how to control your Alice, we have chosen you, among other reasons."

_What? _

"You bastard. Why don't you fuck off and go to hell?"

Persona tut-tutted. "I'm glad that dull look in your eyes have returned. It makes me happy that we followed this curse of action regarding Mikan Sakura. Be ready by tonight at twelve, and wait at the gates. You'll meet Ms. Sakura and I there. Tell no one about this."

"Bitch. Why doesn't the Academy do its own dirty work itself?" Natsume growled.

"Now, now, Natsume. Look on the bright side. Perhaps you'll be able to find Aoi there," Persona smirked and sauntered off.

_Bastard_.

---

A knock came on Natsume's door as he busily packed several things that he thought would be required for his so-called mission. Bitterly, he yelled: "Get lost or you'll be fried."

"It's me, Natsume," Ruka's voice came at the door.

"What is it, Ruka?" Natsume snarled. Ruka, however, did not flinch a bit. He was used to Natsume's actions.

"It's about Mikan."

"I don't care."

"You lie," came another voice.

"Imai," Natsume acknowledged Hotaru's presence at his door. "What's this got to do with you?"

"Mikan Sakura was my best friend. And you're her partner. Whatever's her business is mine. And since, as a partner, you're her business, that means, as her best friend, while she's not around, I need to look after idiots like you."

"Tch, whatever." And Natsume resumed packing.

"Natsume, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Ruka's eyebrows contorted with concern.

"Who cares? Go and look for Polka-dots. You like her, anyway," Natsume said harshly.

"That's no way to treat your best friend, Hyuuga. What's it about Mikan that pisses you off so much?"

"Why would you care about her? She's leaving anyway. She'll be gone, out of our lives," Natsume snarled at the still expressionless face of Hotaru Imai.

"She's leaving?" Hotaru raised her eyebrows.

Ruka pondered over Natsume's words and was about to say something, when Hotaru spoke again. "So she's not gone? She's still in the academy?"

"Get lost, Imai," Natsume simply said, not bothering to care about the now-tall Hotaru Imai.

"You're pathetic," Hotaru said. "Mikan would hate you now."

"Who cares? I hate her, anyway."

"Your eyes say otherwise, Natsume," Ruka's voice spoke out.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Ruka. I have an assignment."

"Mikan would hate you, if you go on the assignment."

"You don't know Mikan any more!" Natsume said. "Mikan has changed so much in the past approximately five years. And you wouldn't know why!"

"Would it have something to do with the Alice of Alice Control that the academy believes she had?" Hotaru said.

Natsume spun around, letting go of his Alice Control Mask. It clattered onto the floor of the Special Star Suite, breaking the smothering silence that followed. "What do you know about it?"

"Oh, plenty," Hotaru shrugged. "Ruka and I have been doing our research, and Ruka found out from his animal sources that you and Persona went into the Northern Forests earlier today."

"And what of it?"

"I – We – believe it has something to do with Mikan," Ruka said.

"What would make you think that?" Natsume reached down for the Alice Control Mask.

"The fact that when you were outside, you spoke of Mikan with Persona, perhaps," Hotaru said.

"That's enough. You can get lost now, the both of you. Scram!"

"I'm afraid that isn't going to work," came a familiar voice. Natsume groaned.

"Not you again."

"Again?" Ruka asked, astonished. "How many times has he tried to do this, besides the first two times?"

"Well, this is the third time you're seeing me, isn't it?" Reo smirked, surrounded by two bodyguards. "So it's the third time. Some of the AAO has been wiring Ms. Imai's inventions and some have wired you, and since you, Natsume, the infamous masterpiece of Persona's, are too powerful and elusive, we tried to use your connections with Persona to our advantage. Now speak, where is Mikan Sakura?"

"You know where Mikan is?" Ruka asked.

"Do I look like I'd tell you?" Natsume asked.

"Tell me, Natsume," Reo's voice went dreamy.

"His Alice!" Hotaru gasped.

Natsume simply smirked. "It could barely overcome me when I was ten; do you really think that now I'm older and stronger it'll work?" Spurts of high-energy fire overcame the two bodyguards, who writhed in pain as they were being burnt. One of them grabbed the other to teleport away. He tried to bring Reo along, but Reo shrank away from the heat of the fire that engulfed his bodyguards.

"Get lost, Reo," Natsume smirked again. "You should leave before it engulfs you too. Get assistance while you can."

Reo stayed in the academy and motioned the bodyguards to go. Turning to Natsume, he said: "Oh dearie me. I'm not stupid, Natsume. Your Alice is sapping your strength. It'll work easily on you, as you're weakened." Reo moved, his head imitating that of a treacherous snake as he prepared to pheromone Natsume.

_Wham! _Reo lay on the ground, unconscious, as Hotaru used the Idiot Gun she usually used to use on Mikan on Reo instead.

Natsume looked to the side. "That, was really smart, Imai." He looked faint with exhaustion, and he collapsed again to the floor.

"Natsume," Ruka knelt by his best friend. "Imai, get assistance!"

"Done," and Hotaru pressed a button.

---

"Where is that brat?" Persona muttered.

"Hey, don't call Natsume a brat! He's not one!" Mikan argued.

"I wouldn't be calling him a brat if he was punctual," Persona told her.

"Isn't he usually punctual?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, but –"

"What if something happened to him?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Security in the academy has increased tenfold since the attack on the academy five years ago. It's almost impossible that anything could have happened to Natsume. Besides, he's much stronger now. You've seen him."

"There's still a chance. And besides, I was blindfolded then!"

"You're still blindfolded."

"I don't see why I have to be blindfolded."

"That, child, is a mystery I won't bother explaining."

"But you know the reason?"

"Of course."

"I still feel uneasy about Natsume."

"I'll make a call to the academy," Persona replied. "Hello?" Mikan heard. "What? But, that's impossible! (pause) But it's important! (pause) Narumi is there? (pause) I can't leave the child by herself! (pause) You know why! (pause) I can't bring her along – that would put her at risk! (pause) Are you sure? (pause) Postpone? We can't! (pause) Are you sure it won't expose her? (pause) Very well then, I'll be there soon."

Persona sighed as he ended the call. "There was another kidnapping attempt."

Mikan gasped. "Will Natsume be alright?"

"Do you want to see?"

Mikan nodded.

---

"I think it is time for you both to leave now," the nurse said to Ruka and Hotaru.

"He's my best friend! I can't leave him by himself!" Ruka spoke out, but he was interrupted by Narumi's voice.

"I'm afraid you have to, Ruka. This is now a classified case for the academy." Narumi sighed, as he said that. "These are strange times, evil, dangerous –"

"Does this have anything to do with Mikan?" Hotaru asked bluntly.

"With her disappearance? Most likely."

"Don't lie to us. I'm pretty sure that Mikan is in the academy's grounds."

"Well, if you find her, let me know," Narumi remarked. "Why don't you go out now?"

"Okay," Ruka gave up, despairingly.

"Mr. Narumi, you're wanted at the lounge for a while. They want a status report," the same nurse poked her head in the room and exited the same way, followed by Mr. Narumi.

Hotaru smirked and gripped Ruka's hand who looked shock as she did so. Smiling in her trademark I-know-something smile (that she often used on Mikan), she pushed the still-in-shock Ruka out of another door.

---

Hotaru and Ruka could still hear Natsume moaning in excruciatingly painful way.

"I can't bear to hear him like this," Ruka whispered to Hotaru from the small storage room they were packed together closely in.

"Quit speaking. You're tickling my ear. And stop fidgeting. I can't stand properly without you squishing me against the wall," Hotaru replied, as she took out a small gadget and stuck it on the door.

"You're ticklish?" Ruka asked in surprise.

"Shh! They're entering!"

Hotaru and Ruka observed Narumi's tried stride, as he entered the room. Behind him, Persona came in with heavy, measured strides, and he was followed by a girl who was blindfolded. She wasn't very tall, but she was slender and had a look of fragility, though she was well-built and wasn't skinny.

"Oh, god! Natsume!" The girl ran over to the side of the bed. Turning to Narumi, she asked, "How could this happen?"

"Reo apparently, according to Ms. Imai and Mr. Nogi, had managed to hack into the academy's system, using Ms. Imai's discarded inventions. We should have been more careful with them."

"Wow, Hotaru is that good already?" The girl asked.

"How come she's addressing you so casually? Do you know her?" Ruka asked.

"Shh!" Hotaru motioned for him to keep silent.

"I think we should ask Ms. Imai to increase the firewall on our security system, and to come up with several new inventions. If the academy goes down, it'll be havoc. I suppose we should also increase the intensity of your training."

"But it hurts!" The girl cried.

"I'm really sorry, but it's the only way! I wish there was another way."

"I suppose I too must go and accompany both you and Natsume to meet the executives now. It's imperative I do so now, since I also need to run some suggestions by them. Our sources outside the academy say that not only has the AAO now targeted the destruction of the academy, the executives too are at risk. We can't postpone it any longer." Persona handed a container with pills to Narumi. "Make sure Natsume has this when he wakes up. First thing in the morning, we leave."

"But Persona, I thought you said we'd captured Reo?" the girl asked, puzzled.

"Reo is not the head of the AAO, although he is a crucial member. This will be a devastating loss for them, but I assure you, they will rise again, more stronger than ever. Especially now, since they have ordered Megumi on field."

"Megumi?" Ruka cried.

Narumi, Persona and the girl turned around and looked at the direction of the closet.

"I think someone's in there!" the girl cried out.

Persona walked slowly, in the direction of the storage room. "Child, go out for a while. Mr. Jinno is outside, look for him. Narumi, get the nurse to follow her."

"But I want to stay with Natsume. And I don't like Mr. Jinno! He's still scary. You'd have thought –"

"Go, now, child."

Defeated, the girl left with the nurse who was summoned escorting her out, and Persona inched closer and closer to the storage room.

"Hold your breath," Hotaru breathed as she whispered to Ruka.

---

Author's Note:

Darn! I couldn't put in the part where Natsume and Mikan meet the executives! Don't worry. There's still something sinister ahead in the next chapter. What will Hotaru and Ruka (her blackmailee and new ally) do? Hotaru's no idiot. I'm also disappointed I couldn't fit in Natsume and Mikan too much together in this chapter. That has to be for the next chapter where you can see what happened 5 years ago.

In the next chapter, get ready for some flashbacks and insight into several characters over the last 5 years. Some romance may be ahead. Not a sure thing, but you know!

Nine people reviewed for this chapter! Love you guys! My reviewers rock. Yes, I mean it. You guys rock.

Always thinking up plots,

lianneharmony

Shoutouts:

**Leenstarz** - Glad you are! Hope this chapter is interesting enough for you.

**ONIX-21** - Yep. Here's more, and there's more coming up!

**-natsume-luvr25- **- OMG! Thanks so much! I'm so happy you love the story! Enjoy!

**girlonthemove210 **- Of course, but bear in mind this is more of mystery and drama than romance. But in terms of romance, I love Natsume and Mikan together.

**kiratsubasa **- Glad you think it's good. Hope this chapter is good enough too!

foresaken3093 - I know. Mysteries tend to be confusing. Don't worry, you'll sail through the story! I'm glad that the notes helped you understand it!

**Dooti **- Lol, is this soon enough? No. I know. My modem went bust. This was actually ready a week ago.

**jazzflame** - Don't worry. I intend on continuing this. Of course, that's if I get enough reviews. My other stories are on hiatus because of lack of reviews..:(  



	4. Hidden

**Disappear**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer

_I do not own any characters presently linked with Alice Academy (Gakuen Alice) at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

_---_

Summary

_A strange incident causes Mikan to realize that her real Alice isn't the Nullifying Alice, but the Alice of Alice Control: to copy, steal or erase Alices. Suddenly her formerly tranquil life at the Alice Academy has been transformed and well-kept secrets will be revealed._

---

Chapter 4:

Hidden

Ruka was petrified. What the hell was Hotaru about to do?

She kissed him.

_Kissed _him.

What the hell?

Persona opened to find the closet occupied by Hotaru who was _kissing _him.

Ruka blushed beetroot red.

"What the –?" Narumi looked confused, and then a smile of realization dawned upon his face. "Why Ruka, I didn't expect you to go for a girl like Hotaru! And Hotaru, I thought you didn't like boys!"

Hotaru stopped kissing Ruka as soon as Narumi said that, and looked at him unflinchingly with her cold violet eyes.

"I think I'll have to deal with both of you. I'm sorry Persona. I'll take care of them, while you watch over Natsume." Narumi looked cheerful – too cheerful. Ruka could sense something was going to happen. So did – it seemed – Persona, too.

Persona simply smirked, though Hotaru could see that he wanted to thrash the two for being in the wards when they were not supposed to.

Hotaru seemed calm and collected, however. Ruka wanted to grab her and scream 'Why the hell did you do that for?' but he couldn't do that, otherwise both teachers would know that they had directly disobeyed orders and this could get them into real, serious trouble.

---

As soon as Persona was sure that both the two students were away having followed Narumi and there were no more students in sight, he summoned the nurse to bring Mikan back.

"What happened then?" Mikan asked as soon as she saw Persona.

"Apparently, your friends Ms. Imai and Mr. Nogi were liplocking."

"Lip-locking? What's that? How can you –"

"It means, making out?"

"Making out what?"

"Kissing."

That Mikan understood. Her eyes bulged like saucers. She became cheerful and oh-so excited. "Hotaru and Ruka?" Her words were tumbling out, shrill and excited. "They're boyfriend and girlfriend! Aaaaaaah! Their children would be so cute! Oooh! I want to be godmother! I want to be godmother! They'll be so –"

"Interesting. You went from couples to marriage in less than a second," a bored, monotonous voice was heard from the bed.

"Natsume!' Mikan's eyes lighted up. "I'm so glad you're alright! We were so worried." Then Mikan folded her arms and asked him seriously, "Did you know that Ruka and Hotaru were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No, I didn't. And you can shut up now. Your shrill voice is giving me a headache, Natsume told her.

"Natsume! You're so mean!" Then, to Persona, she said, "When can I take my blindfold off? I can't see him, so I can't strangle him. And I really want too!"

Persona raised an eyebrow. "Try strangling him then."

"You won't mind?" Mikan seem surprised. "You always told me he was the best Alice-wielder since he had perfected his Alice from very young and he had unlimited power. And you always say he's your protégé."

"He wishes," Natsume settled back into the bed. "Go away now, little girl. I'm tired."

"Hey! I'm not your slave. – Can I strangle him?"

"Go ahead," Persona replied.

So Mikan, blindfolded and all, placed her hands in front of her and towards Natsume.

She moved forwards. Closer, and closer to Natsume. Just when she was about to place her fingers around his throat, Natsume tripped her, and she fell onto the floor.

_Wham!_

"Ouch!" Mikan groaned, as she laid sprawled on the floor.

"You'd better work on that, child. The executives will ot like to see you sprawled on the floor after they've invested so much in you."

_Invested? _Natsume thought. "But –"

"Well, it's not like I asked them to invest so much money on me," Mikan frowned. But then she brightened up. "But at least now I can master my Alice! Grandfather will be so proud I'm doing well at school!"

"I'm sure he'll be proud," Persona smirked, a gesture which Natsume particularly hated. He set Persona's robe in flames. Not the huge, bonfire flame (Persona was smart enough to counter that), but a small slow-death agonizing pain, that he wouldn't realize until too late. No one would, because there would be no smoke –

Mikan shot up from the floor. "Fire!" she cried, and immediately – Natsume did not know exactly what was going on – the flame disappeared. Natsume stared in shock. The flame was completely gone! Well, Mikan _did _have the Nullifying Alice, but how did she know the flame had been cast?

"There was a fire?" Persona questioned Mikan, looking directly into Natsume's fiery gaze of intense hatred.

"I could sense the increase in temperature."

"So the Fire Alice –?"

" – Is working perfectly now, Persona. I mean, it hurts a little when I use it, but that's because it is the fourth type. At least my Alice doesn't rebound on me anymore when I try to use it, so I don't feel nauseous."

"Good, good. Well, I suppose the only thing to do now is to increase your coordination and it'll be approved."

"Oh, goody!" Mikan was overjoyed. "Shall I tell Mr. Narumi?"

"Why would you want to tell Mr. Narumi?" Natsume growled.

("Now, now, Natsume," Persona smirked.)

"It's a secret!" Mikan clapped her hands in glee. "Can I?" Mikan looked back at Persona. "Please?"

"Well, after Mr. Narumi is done punishing your friends, maybe. But right now –"

"Please go. Now. I can't wait for you to get out," Natsume turned on the other side.

"Oh, Natsume! You're still so cruel! But then again, I don't blame you," Mikan put a finger to her chin to think.

"What on earth do you mean, idiot?" Natsume growled.

"Now, now, Natsume, you shouldn't be mean to Ms. Sakura –"

"Shut up, you bastard."

Mikan gasped.

"Natsume –!"

"And you –" Natsume spat. "You (by now Natsume was sitting upright in bed, glaring at Mikan with eyes that seemed to glow more ruby-red than ever) – You are –"

Natsume stared at the blindfolded girl. From this angle, she looked very little like the Mikan he knew.

"What is it, Natsume?" He noticed her voice quivered as she spoke.

Natsume was about to yell at her about everything, but he realized Persona was in the room. He slumped back into the bed and said, "Go away."

"Wh – What?" Mikan was confused. "I thought – I thought you were going to say something to me, Natsume?"

Natsume couldn't see her eyes, but her face expression looked pleadingly at him. She wasn't smiling anymore. As much as he convinced himself that he hated that happy smile since he was ten, he suddenly felt cruel. "Not with him around," he gestured to Persona.

Mikan's expression was blank, even though the blindfold was covering most of her face. Suddenly, everything seemed different –

Persona was frozen in that same smirking position, and from his mask he showed great interest in the conversation the two had been having.

"What happened?" Natsume asked Mikan, who, for some reason seemed very much tired now.

"I – froze – time – so – now – now – he – can't –" Mikan pointed a trembling finger to Persona. " – He can't – hear – us." Mikan walked in halting steps towards his bed, grasping for a place where she could steady herself. "Tell – me – what was it – you – wanted – to –" Mikan fell, sprawled onto the hospital bed Natsume was on, right next to him.

All of a sudden, the spell of time broke. Persona started when he saw Mikan next to Natsume, unconscious.

"What happened?" Persona yelled at Natsume.

Natsume looked blank, horrified, worried – all at the same time. "She – she told me she stopped time."

Persona shot a look at Natsume. "You were supposed to protect her!"

"I couldn't stop what she was doing! Don't you think I could have if I wanted to?" Natsume yelled back. "And none would this have happened if it wasn't for the fact that you took an innocent girl from all of her friends and put her up to deal with all this responsibility without ever letting her do what she wants! You're a slave-driver!"

"Correction, none of this would have happened if that incident ever happened!" Persona, who was nearly always so composed, now was snappy and panicking. "Nurse!" A nurse quickly appeared, and assisted him in taking away Mikan.

"What incident?" Natsume yelled back at Persona, but Persona was gone. Mikan was gone. No one was around.

Still he couldn't erase Mikan's haunting frozen face of pain and hurt from his mind.

---

Far off, in an uncharted part of Japan, a man was walking around the real headquarters of the Alice Academy, an organization specializing to understanding the talents of people with Alices. This man was one of the executives of the organization, and due to the increasing assassinations (and assassination attempts) on all of the executives, they had managed to combine and use all their Alices together to hide their true identities from others. In fact, the only people who would be able to know their true identities would be themselves. Despite that, there were now only fourteen executives left. The AAO seemed to be able to target them even with their Alices working at maximum power to hide them. Their only hope was that they could eliminate the AAO by using an Alice-wielder named Mikan Sakura.

This man was very tired. Already they had to discuss about the ever-growing, threatening AAO who was demanding that the Alices be exposed, and not hidden or isolated from the rest of the world, besides demanding that the Alice Academy not control their every step. Not only that, they had to discuss the Mikan Sakura case and how to use her to their advantage –

"Hello, sir," a voice came from the shadows.

He turned around, and saw _her_.

"Megumi?"

"Ah, you recognize me then."

The man suddenly felt very panicky. He tried to use his Alice, but –

"Oh, you should know better than that."

"What is it you want, Megumi?" His voice suddenly sounded as scratchy as an old vinyl record.

"I want you to fee how _he _felt. When he found out all of you decided to – (Megumi paused here, thinking of a way to put what she had to say in a proper way, emotion causing her voice to tremble as she continued speaking) – put away with him, after thinking he would be too dangerous because of his Alice."

"You mean –"

"You know exactly who I mean."

"Look, Megumi, I know you loved him (beads of sweat was forming near his forehead), but his Alice _is _the one of the Dangerous Abilities –"

"That didn't mean you had to kill him! You ruined his life – my life – _our _life!" A single tear trickled down Megumi's cheek.

"Teacher-student relationships are frowned upon anyway. If you had lived together, you'd have been scorned by society, you'd have been –"

"I don't care!" Megumi was sobbing uncontrollably now. "We – we had a child! And I had to give up the child! I don't even know a thing about her! And because you forced us to hide away! For our safety. But you ended up killing him anyway, when he would have protected you with his _life_!"

"Megumi, it was for the better –"

"For the better?" Megumi echoed incredulously. "What goes around comes around. And – in your case – it comes today."

"Megumi!" The man was desperate now. "Think about what you're doing."

"Nullification is a wonderful Alice," Megumi said, tonelessly. "It helps me prevent people from doing anything. It makes them listen to what I'm about to do."

A single gunshot rang throughout the air.

---

Author's Note:

Ooh! A cliffie! This is going to explore the history of _that incident _besides the history of the academy. You guys can probably guess from the story that the turning point of the whole of the Alice Academy organization is intertwined with it. This adds a little more mystery.

And I know I didn't fit in what happened to Ruka and Hotaru, but I promise that I'll explain what happened to them, but I promise I'll be able to get their part of the story _as well as _the executives' part next chapter. The reason: if I included them all in this chapter, it'll be _way _too long. Not that it'd be a problem, but I like my chapters to be approximately the same length. Already this chapter is quite long.

If you notice, I haven't added many action scenes so far. This is because I find it important to lay out the background for the story, which may take a long time. I hope everything is worth the wait, however.

Of course, to my darling reviewers, thank you ever so much! You guys inspired me to type out the end to this chapter that much sooner. After all, since college started, I've had very little time to write. (Sad)

Still, always and forever,

lianneharmony

Shoutouts:

**angelakawaii**– Of course! But this will be a little later. Right now, you'll be able to see the _effects _of Mikan's Alice when she uses it (on her). But pretty soon, everything will change, and perhaps we'll see a little clash where Mikan's Alice will be very instrumental in.

**Chimeiteki Ai**– Well, that'll be in the next chapter. I tried to focus more of this chapter into the background of the story and Mikan. Hope it's OK, though. But Narumi's dealing with them – it should be okay.

**Leenstarz**– Well, what's done cannot be undone! Still, I hope this continuation is okay for you. You'll find out what happens to Hotaru and Ruka later!

**ukyouchrono**– Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it!

**girlonthemove210** – You're welcome! I hope you like it. But really, I should be thanking _you _for reviewing!


	5. UTurn

**Disappear**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer

_I do not own any characters presently linked with Alice Academy (Gakuen Alice) at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

_---_

Summary

_A strange incident causes Mikan to realize that her real Alice isn't the Nullifying Alice, but the Alice of Alice Control: to copy, steal or erase Alices. Suddenly her formerly tranquil life at the Alice Academy has been transformed and well-kept secrets will be revealed._

---

Chapter 5:

U-Turn

"So, what actually were you doing in the broom closet?" Narumi winked at both Hotaru and Ruka, when they showed up for their 'punishment' the next day.

Ruka paled and blushed. Hotaru simply frowned at him. "You're such a prude, Ruka," she remarked coldly.

"Hey!" Ruka exclaimed, taking insult. "Who are you, anyway, besides a blackmailer and a money-minded Shylock?"

Hotaru ignored him, turning her face from the other too, but Narumi could see she was hurt. He knew she didn't mean what she said, but she had to be objective, and hence the reason of her coldness and detachment to everyone else – unless (by a miracle of chance) it was Mikan.

Ruka couldn't see that of course, and continued fuming, while Hotaru finished her part of the punishment: cleaning up the academy grounds. Of course, this was only possible with the help of –

(Invention no. 453 – the litterbug machine. Stores tons of garbage, available for spewing out garbage or for storing and cleaning up messy places such as the academy grounds.)

"Anyway," Hotaru spoke to Mr. Narumi. "Who was Megumi Sakura?"

"Who?" Narumi smiled nervously as he answered; a useless façade, for it was obvious he knew her.

Hotaru was blunt, and she wasn't unintelligent, and Ruka had to admire this in her when she continued. "There's a saying that bad liars show that they're lying by pretending that they don't know anything about the topic mentioned. Mr. Narumi, I'm sorry, but you're a horrible liar."

Insert shocked Narumi.

Even if Ruka had despised the girl for her money-making ways and he coldness, he had to admire that Hotaru Imai was not one to beat around the bush.

"That is simply being insolent Ms. Imai," Narumi continued, in such a cold voice it was almost unrecognizable.

Hotaru was seething with anger now. "Me? Insolent? Well, sir, this wouldn't happen if the Academy wouldn't keep secrets from the people who are most affected by its decisions – the Alices! And you, who claim to try and change everything – you're just as bad as them! A true hypocrite! You are a watchdog for them, trying to cosy up to students to quench any ideas of a rebellion. Funny thing, that," she retorted. "You yourself were one of the supporters of the AAO when it was founded. And now, you are suppressing your very ideals which we share all for the academy which has only brought you pain."

Her anger had turned her into a sort of valiant fury, her voice so impassioned that one could hardly believe this was the same passive and cold Hotaru. Narumi stared at her, thinking nervously of what to say.

"How – how –?"

"Did I know that?" Hotaru finished for him – in her fiery state nothing could quench her except for the truth. "Well, Mr. Narumi, you of all people should know I'm responsible for most of the security systems at the academy, working with other technical types to help improve the academy's security – which wouldn't be necessary if the academy just came clean?"

Ruka stared at Hotaru with astonishment – and to a certain degree, fascination. Realizing she had betrayed too much of her own sentiments, Hotaru calmed down and composed herself. She wasn't entirely able to, however. In a shaky voice, she continued – "Now, tell us about Megumi Sakura."

---

Narumi was astounded by the fury that had been unleashed, of that, Ruka had no doubt. She looked so imperious and so out-of-character that Narumi was stunned and couldn't say a word.

She pressed him for details, and Ruka, who looked every bit as shocked at her imperiousness. Hotaru was a Juno, and like a slave, he relayed what he could tell of her.

"Megumi Sakura – was my classmate."

"And?" Hotaru pressed him. "We already know that."

"She's Mikan's mother."

Ruka's eyes widened. Mikan, the daughter of a member of the AAO? But Hotaru seemed to have known that already.

"I guessed as much. Who's her father then?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you," Narumi began, but seeing the stricken look on Hotaru's face, continued. "He was a teacher here. Very powerful. He had the Alice of Alice Control, and he was a Dangerous Ability."

"Like Natsume!" Ruka interjected.

"Like Natsume," Narumi began. "Anyway, both he and Megumi fell in love, and they eloped. Of course, the academy didn't approve, as he was a top agent for the academy, and being attached would lead to his being more vulnerable, especially since Megumi was now pregnant. They – they were going to settle down, lead a sheltered life from the academy with their child, but," Narumi paused here, and seemed to be unable to speak.

"What happened?" Ruka prodded him.

"He was murdered by the academy."

Ruka gasped.

"After that, Megumi was never the same. She told me about the AAO, which she was going to start with several other very prominent rebels in the academy. I supported her. I was there for her –" Narumi looked as if he was far away at this moment.

"But Megumi was never the same, was she?" Ruka questioned. Already he felt sorry for her, she who had tragically lost her husband and –

"No," Narumi said sadly. "She – she couldn't bear living with her daughter. She reminded her so much of what she had – her old happiness – and what she had lost. She would've gone crazy. She loved her daughter, but she was going to snap, and for both their safeties, sent the daughter away to live with her grandfather."

There was a pause.

"And?" Ruka prodded further, but Hotaru swatted him, a gesture to keep him from talking.

"I really don't think I should tell you both any more," Narumi said, with a smile which was so watery Ruka suspected he felt like bursting into tears. "Besides," he managed a weak grin. "You both haven't told me what you both were doing in the broom closet."

Ruka couldn't help but blush. However, he noted Hotaru had a flush so faint, he could hardly discern it. He even thought he was imagining it, but no, seeing is believing, right?

It seemed that Narumi noted this too.

"Ah, Hotaru! Blushing now?"

"No." Hotaru replied so mechanically, it seemed like she had auto-response.

Narumi shrugged. His students were acting strangely –

"Oh, well, you've finished your punishment," Narumi noted, putting on a false cheery smile. "I suppose I'll see you during class, Ruka. Hotaru, take care."

Narumi sauntered off.

Ruka raised his eyebrows and was walking off. He had just turned around the corner when he heard Hotaru's voice from far off:

"Mr. Narumi?"

Ruka turned around, and saw from behind the corner, Narumi turning his head to look at Hotaru. "What is it, Hotaru?"

"I – I –"

"Yes?"

Hotaru seemed to draw in a deep breath and said calmly. "I know how you feel."

"What?" Narumi raised his eyebrows.

"I know how you feel," Hotaru repeated.

Narumi's face tightened. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you do," Hotaru replied. And then, she said something truly surprising –

"**I know how it feels, to love some one, without loving you in return."**

Unrequited love?

---

Natsume stared at the girl lying down in the bed. A pale Mikan Sakura was sleeping peacefully.

At least for now.

What the hell was going on? First the unbelieveable return, now the super-power Alice?

Of course, he did know that she had the Alice of Alice Control, but until now, he realized he comprehended very little of the whole thing.

It seemed that Mikan's Alice was pretty powerful, but also pretty harmful – especially to her. Else, why would she have fainted.

He heard footsteps if front of the door. _Persona_, he knew it instinctively. He hid.

---

Persona entered the room to see Mikan sleeping peacefully. He knew Natsume had been there.

_Drat the boy_, he thought. _He isn't well enough; he ought to be recuperating. Why does he bother himself with her so much?_

"Natsume?" He called. "You ought to be in your own room."

There was movement from outside the window, Persona noted, as he said this. He quietly crept to the window –

"I'd never have thought you'd become Narumi's ally, Persona," a female voice sounded.

Persona lost consciousness.

---

From where he was hiding on top of the cupboards (he was so grateful those missions had taught him the art of body contortion), Natsume was alarmed when he saw Persona slump down to the ground, knocked out (not that he'd admit it of course). Persona was a very powerful Alice-wielder, who was it that could have knocked him out so effortlessly?

_A female voice –_

Natsume remembered when he heard that voice.

_Five years ago –_

It couldn't be!

But it had to be.

At any rate, whoever it was, was approaching Mikan's bed. The best way to attack now, was to take the opponent off guard –

A secret rise in temperature to cause her to faint –

Whoops! He ended up setting her on fire. No matter, that was actually better. Buy him more time.

Like a cat, he leapt from the cupboards, landing on his feet; in one movement, he had Mikan in his arms and escaped from the room.

He had to find someone.

---

Author's Note:

Phew! Finally done with this chapter! Enjoy!

(I know it seems like I'm dragging the story. They were supposed to meet the executives already! Why is it taking so long?)

Lol, at any rate, hope you enjoy!

Love,

lianneharmony

Shoutouts:

**novachipsalice**– Of course. But it's the subtle kind of romance, lol. They're background moments!

**jazzflame**** – **Well, you find out what happens to Ruka and Hotaru, but Natsmue and Mikan? Wait for the next chapter!

**girlonthemove210** – Lol, it's normal to be pressured by school into updating late. The same goes for me! I'm in college now (no, I'm younger than eighteen), so less time online…


End file.
